


Ode to Fitz

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Ode to Fitz

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Ode to Fitz

**Ode to Fitz**

(apologies to Peter Yarrow) 

Sung to the tune of _Puff the Magic Dragon_

Oh! Fitz the magic rascal,   
Never really died.   
He lives forever, in our hearts-   
With Duncan at his side! 

Together they were magic,   
Romping without end,   
Mac, his staunch protector,   
With Fitz as Mac's best friend. 

Food, and wine, and women,   
Those were his fondest dreams,   
He'd rather f-ck than fight, he'd say,   
And plan his devilish schemes. 

Chorus: Oh! Fitz the magic… 

Duncan was a warrior,   
But he loved that rascal, Fitz,   
He brought him golf balls, cakes and scones,   
And other fancy bits. 

Mac was always handy,   
When Fitz got in a jam.   
He'd jump right in to save his butt,   
So Fitz could safely scram. 

Chorus: Oh! Fitz.. 

Prankster, mischief-maker,   
Elf and devil, too-   
Without this impish leprechaun,   
Oh, what will Duncan do! 

Who will Duncan play with?   
If Fitz indeed is gone-   
That's why in every real fan's heart,   
Hugh Fitzcairn will live on! 

Chorus: Oh! Fitz... 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001   
  
---


End file.
